1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lighting unit having a single core optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-248022, for example, discloses a lighting system having a single core optical fiber. This lighting system adopts, as a light converter, an elliptical diffuser arranged on the distal end surface of the optical fiber to realize wide-range illumination using a laser beam guided by the optical fiber, which is primary light, as illumination light. The diffuser is a member that is provided separately from the optical fiber.